


Felicity Smoak Has No Shut Up Button

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Implied accidental and non–accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Tommy Lives!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve walked in on Diggle doing you on that mat more times than I’d like to admit. If you want me to find you a more private place to do your thing than I’m all for it.” Diggle/Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Smoak Has No Shut Up Button

**A/N:** #TeamArrow!  
 **Notes:**  
Tommy lives! (Can’t believe they killed Tommy, those bastards!)  
Tommy knows about the Arrow thing  
 **Warnings:**  
Mentions of Slash  
Implied accidental and non–accidental Voyeurism  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Arrow.

**Felicity Smoak Has No Shut Up Button**

“You know,” Felicity said from her seat, peaking over her computers to look at Oliver and Diggle who had just finished their hand–to–hand training, “if you need me to find you a more private place to do your _thing_ I could always organise something for you.”  


“What?” Oliver asked with a brow raised in confusion.  


“I’ve walked in on Diggle doing you on that mat more times than I’d like to admit—though I must say you two are _very_ good looking together and I never knew that you could squeal like that and you know, that’s why I don’t really want to train with you on that thing because— Uh, of track.  


“My point is, Tommy walked in on you three days ago and that’s why he’s avoiding you, not because you like having your bodyguard do you through the mat, but because he saw your bodyguard doing you through the mat. So yeah, if you want me to find you a more private place to _do your thing_ than I’m all for it. Though I’m not complaining, I’m a fan... and I probably shouldn’t have said that, now you probably think I’m some weird, perverted girl who—”  


“Felicity!”  
“Sorry. My grandmother always said my mouth had no stop button. I talk a lot when I’m nervous. I talk a lot when I’m not, but I talk a lot more when I am. You know what? I’ll just shut up and get back to work. But, you know, if you want me to find a more suitable place for you two to... uh, practice, just let me know.” Felicity shrugged awkwardly before turning back to her computer, typing quickly. “Oh! I just found the location of our dear friend.”  


Felicity didn’t bring the topic up again and neither did Oliver or Diggle. Instead the blonde Techy went ahead and installed a sensor for the boys but because she was awesome, made sure it was off whenever she headed down to the basement during Diggle and Oliver’s more _private_ training.  


What? She was a fan!  


**END!**   


I don’t know about this one. I like it, but I feel like there’s something missing. Maybe it’s just me wanting to put more plot. But no, I’m trying my hand at drabbles! So yeah. How’d you like them apples?  


Thanks for reading :).  


**(“,)**


End file.
